Silphon Trifs
"This woman has little, if any, personal relation with the Forton, but she is regarded in Enteria as his sexually reversed counterpart. It is thus fit she be named Silphon, the female hero." - From Doujat One, explaining Silphon's naming justification. Silphon Trifs is the feminine protagonist of Doujat I and the female counterpart of Forton Trifs. In the original story, she was meant to be Forton Trifs' wife and bore him children before his death. In the final story, however, she only cooperates with Forton Trifs on their schemes to take down the Guzton's regime and has no romantic relation with him. Silphon Trifs herself is the leader of the Resistance League, the team of people who themselves lead the Resisting Collective against the Guzton. Silphon is noted heavily for her tactical ability and is less involved in battle than Forton. Despite her infrequency to fight, she constantly arms herself - many are more amazed that she's left handed than she is female - and pleads no help to her protection. Life Early Life Similar to Forton Trifs, the Guzton was aware of Silphon Trifs' birth years before it would occur. Unlike Forton, he had better strength to prevent her birth, although this was impossible because of her forbears' high association with society. Silphon was born roughly four years after Forton in a large city. Guzton attempted to attack the city where Silphon was born shortly after her birth, ordering all citizens to be destroyed. Silphon and her parents however quickly escaped with her father fighting off the pursuers. While on the run, they managed to associate with the Dissent Lordship, who gave them protection. The news leaked from Guzton that the Silphon was born and her parents easily suspected her. Both her parents worried about the burden of protecting her and attempted infanticide. However, they were stopped by a member of the Lordship who instead promised to raise Silphon out of harm's way. To protect Silphon, the Lordship isolated her for long periods of time, keeping her traveling as long as she was underdeveloped. Eventually, her skills and merits, cultivated and developed with her mentors' help, proved her safe enough to defend herself and she was given her own status in the Lordship at the younger than average age of 10. Meeting Forton Silphon first met Forton within a year of his escape from the forest. Silphon was compelled to rescue a large amount of Collective soldiers who were imprisoned by the Guzton in addition to the civilians they were defending. However, Forton ended up saving these inhabitants and inmates before she managed to arrive. The two met when Silphon gave her thanks to Forton. Forton was amazed when he was informed of Silphon's high skill and was quickly compelled to collaborate. The Forton's Disappearance Following Forton's disappearance, Silphon sought to ensure that the recent advantages help up by the Resisting Collective would be protected. However, as Forton had a major role in propelling these advantages, Silphon had struggled to protect these advantages as the Guzton gain greater control. Within a year or two after Forton's disappearance, Silphon was approached by a woman who sought to bequeath her her own child. Silphon was told by the woman that she was sought especially because she had a relation to the child's father, but the mother refused to disclose who the child was. The mother stated that the father had abandoned the child before it was even born and she sought to repair the void created by his departure by surrendering it. It took some pleading for Silphon to accept the child, but she agreed. The child retained its given name, Nagera, and many decades would pass before the father was revealed. Silphon herself was so exerted in the revolution's safety that she could not properly care for Nagera. Instead, she bestowed her to the Resisting Collective. This lead to an estranged relationship between Nagera and Silphon, as the former felt that the latter had exerted too hard and promoted a rebellious attitude. Legacy in later stories Doujat Two In Doujat Two, Silphon Trifs' low role in the original Doujat justified the Illord's order for the story to be destroyed in Enteria. It was stated that Silphon's role was not a true realization of the gender in Intraria, being shown as inferior to Forton. This reason is only partially truthful, Silphon is treated as equal to Forton and Illord is simply supported by Forton's emphasis towards himself over her. He was in fact more concerned about the empowerment of female figures in the conflict, given the misogynistic nature of Intraria. Kresta regarded Silphon Trifs highly, given their mutual femininity and warrior nature, and this lead to many of her theories suggesting that Silphon was a far more effective warrior than Forton himself! These theories added to the chagrin of many members in the First Bloodline about her company, along with the other theories she had about the veracity of Forton's powers. Eventually, Kresta obtained new documents that affirmed that Silphon was more powerful than the Intrarians believed, these beliefs purposefully initiated by the Second Bloodline to promote a disorganized society in Intraria. Ultimately, she cumulated the truth and it resulted only in the story that all readers know with Forton Trifs and Silphon Trifs. The First Bloodline, while being as convinced of her power as much as the reader, still accepted her tremendous gifts and Category:Characters